Princess
by PotterCullenMellark
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi on the night before her wedding. Now, 100 years later will she finally be reunited with Edward, the rest of the Cullens, and the pack?
1. Prologue

Princess

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

-Prologue-

Ice cold hands grabbed both of my arms harshly. It wasn't Edward or any of his family. They wouldn't grab me that way.

"Welcome to the Volturi," A cruel voice whispered.

Suddenly I was on fire. The pain seemed like it would never stop. Every thought was ripped from my mind, Edward, the Cullens, Jacob, the pack, my wedding tomorrow, Charlie, everything.


	2. The Golden Eyed Trio

Princess

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2 Golden Eyed Trio

"Good morning Princess," Chorused Felix and Demetri as I stepped out of my room.

Princess was their nickname for me. They made it up because Aro treats me the best out of every guard member, even Jane. I couldn't count the times I've tried to use my power against him and all he does is give me a warning.

"Shut up," I growl angrily.

Normally I laugh or smile but not today. Felix and Demetri had grown on me. They reminded me of Emmett and Jasper. They were brothers to me. At first I hated them. The times they made fun of me when Aro sent them to prevent me from escaping when I hunted animals instead of the humans Heidi brought in I had forgiven. They actually started hunting animals with me. We're the 'Golden Eyed Trio' as Alec calls us following with Jane's snorts of laughter.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Demetri asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Today's nothing important," I say sarcastically making my way past the two.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. We didn't me to hurt you. We were pretending not to know. But we've planned a surprise party for you," Said Felix.

"You planned a party for it!" I yelled fiercely. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Felix, it's been exactly one-hundred days since she came. It's not her birthday," Said Demetri shaking his head and walking towards me laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand of me.

"Is there anything we can do?" Felix asks kindly.

"If you want to do something for me you can get me out of the damn place!" I yell and run off at vampire speed.


	3. Plan

Princess

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3 Plan

I walked slowly at a human pace around the Volturi's castle or should I say my family and I's castle as Aro instructs me to say. I always retort with you will never be my family and occasionally I'll use one of my powers.

Have I forgotten to mention my power? Let me tell you about it. When I was a frail and delicate human I could only block mental powers like mind reading but once I was changed I could block every vampire power. That's one of the reasons the Cullens haven't found me. I always block Alice's power. I know what you are thinking. If you couldn't block Alice while you were still human wouldn't she see you being kidnapped? I thought that too for about a month. I dreamed of Edward and his family rescuing me and we'd live happily together forever. But then I realized Alice wouldn't have had her mind on the Volturi's future. She'd be lost in her own world of wedding planning and wouldn't have gotten the vision. Well, anyways back to my cursed power. I can also copy every power of a vampire I have met or seen. I have everyone's power in the Volturi and the Cullens down pat and a few who have visited. I've even got the tracker senses of James and some self-preservation from Victoria. I've got to say I think my bad luck covers the self-preservation. And the tracker sense could also be from Demetri. I'm still trying to get the hang of a few vampires who join the Volturi for a meal from time to time. I just wish I didn't have any powers so the Volturi throw me back out and I'd be with Edward again.

"Hey look," Alec's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Its gold eyes out alone. Where's Thing One and Thing Two?"

Jane snorts of her ugly laugh fills the room.

I turn and look at Alec. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Jane glares at me. I don't know if she's trying to cause me pain or she's just glaring at me for using her power. Suddenly the door burst open and Caius enters. Uh, oh. Aro usually lets me of the hook and Marcus just tells me to stop uncaringly but Caius…let's just say we aren't the best of friends. I stop quickly and turn to Caius ready to use my power if necessary.

"Isabella, I believe you know I am not going to just let you go like my fellow leaders. I will not be cruel since this is the first time I have caught you instead of Aro or Marcus. Let this be of a warning," He strolls of slowly.

Wow, I didn't think I'd be let off the hook. I'd thought I'd have to use my power against him until Aro shows up and gives some stupid explanation to Caius of why I should not be punished. Anyways, I'm glad for it. I smile at Jane and Alec who is on the ground then silently skip of feeling their glares on my back.

As I move further away I hear running.

"Bella! Bella!" Felix and Demetri shout.

"What?" I ask forgetting my anger from earlier.

"We heard Caius caught you using Jane's power against Alec," Felix breathes out. "We'd thought you'd be punished!"

"Ah Caius couldn't beat her," Says Demetri.

"Yeah, you're right," Says Felix laughing.

"Anyways," I say breaking their conversation. "I'm thirsty. Do you think Aro will let us go hunting?" I say an old plan I made a while back forming in my mind.

"Probably we haven't been in a while," Says Felix.

"Race, you," Demetri says taking off with me and Felix close behind.

I eventually let Demetri beat me to the throne room stopping to glare at Heidi for a moment before entering. Demetri and Felix bow to Aro but I just stand behind them as always not willing to bow.

-About a Half Hour Later In the Woods-

Now I know you may be wondering. What was the old plan you formed? Well here it is. When I first got here before I had mastered my powers I had many failed attempts of escape. So I formed a plan. I'd start to get Aro's trust. It worked I wouldn't try to run while out hunting and he began sending fewer and few guard members with me to hunt. But he stopped when he got to just two. He wasn't going to go lower than that. I began to control my powers and I knew I could escape. But if I did escape what if he went after Charlie or the pack or anyone else I knew? I then decided that I'd have to wait until I was certain all of my human and werewolf friends were dead. I'd hate to say it but I'm certain now. I was going to run today.

"Felix, Demetri," I spoke quickly before they'd lose themselves tracking animals.

"Yeah," They answered.

"I'm leaving. And don't try to stop me," I said as shocked looks got on their faces.

"But Bella," Felix said.

"Shut up," I said before either could speak again. "I'm going. Now you can come with me and live a perfect forever with my family or you can go and get killed by Aro for losing me. Your choice."

"I'm going with you," Demetri said instantly.

Felix looked hurt. He looked between Demetri and I. "I'm sorry," He said.

"Felix," I say.

"But," He pauses. "Goodbye Volturi!"

I laugh. "Oh, thank you. I know I'm asking too much of you. You're be risking your lives. But I'll protect you," I smile putting my arms around both of them.

"Thanks little sis," They say together.

And we set off for the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess

To 11: I'm going to try my best to post every day but no promises. Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

-Just Arriving In New York After a Long Plane Ride-

Felix and Demetri follow me as I make my way to a small park bench at a human pace and sit down quietly.

"Aren't we going?" Felix asks.

"I don't know where they are," I say. "They move around a lot so no one notices they don't age. People were beginning to notice when I still lived with them. We planned to leave just after our marriage. We were going to say I caught this strange disease and died or we'd fake a car accident with Edward and I or we'd burn down their house. We couldn't just leave Charlie would want to see me," I explain slowly to them.

"It's been one hundred years, Bella," Starts Demetri. "They could have moved back."

"Maybe," I say doubtfully.

"Bella, you're an amazing tracker. So is Demetri. We'll go to every place with little sun and track their scent. It can't be that hard," Says Felix.

"Felix! You're brilliant!" I jump up excitedly at a vampire speed almost being spotted.

"Let's go before someone notices," Demetri whispers and strolls off slowly.

We probably shouldn't have left are Volturi robes on. We were attracting the site of many humans. Once we were in the woods we formed a plan that we'd go straight to Forks first. We wouldn't stop unless we smelled a familiar scent.


	5. Reunited

Princess

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5 Reunited

We were finally in Washington about 50 miles from Forks. I had picked up bits and pieces of their scent. Edward's stood out the most to me. I don't know if it was because I missed him most or that he had been her more or longer than anyone else. I knew one thing though, they had been here recently. Their scent would have faded if they left one hundred years ago.

As we got closer and closer to Forks I could began to smell wolves. This confused me. The werewolves weren't human but they weren't immortal. Wouldn't they have been dead by now?

"Don't cross the line to the La Push reservation," I said just in case.

I didn't want to start a war with my old friends. In the back of my mind I hoped Jacob would still be my friend even though I'm a vampire, a cold blood-sucking leech to him.

We ran further and further. We would be there in about ten miles, at their house. As we got closer and closer I felt happy for the first time since I was taken. Of course I've been somewhat happy like when Felix and Demetri were joking around or when we played a prank on Jane and Alec but never truly happy.

-Edward's POV-

It had been exactly one hundred years since Bella disappeared. We searched for her every single day. We even went to the Volturi once but none of them had a single thought of Bella. The pack even joined us to help search. Soon though we had to move. We still returned and searched. When Charlie died I visited his grave a few times. He never stopped searching either. We had recently moved back to Forks. It was easier to search now. But I knew she was dead. I wouldn't stop looking until I was certain but I knew she was dead. I hadn't touched my piano since she disappeared. Music no longer gave me joy. I hadn't smiled since. My heart was gone.

Suddenly I smelled a familiar freesia, floral scent. I normally had it in my mind paired with the sweetest blood I've ever tasted but the blood scent was gone.

"Bella?" I stood.

My family all looked at me.

"Edward," Esme began.

"No I smell her too," Alice said.

Alice and I were the first out of the house followed by everyone else. We stood out a minute before three cloaked figures neared the house the two in the back slowing to a human pace and the middle one still running at vampire speed until she was right at me.

"Edward," She said at the same time I breathed out "Bella".

Her arms went around me and mine went around her. She was no longer human but I loved her just the same. Bella no longer had her beautiful chocolate eyes but her golden eyes were just as lovely. I smiled at the thought she became a vegetarian like us.

"Who changed you?" I asked pained remembering she wanted it to be me who changed her. I still don't know if I could have done it. It probably would have been Alice or Carlisle in the end who would have had to change her.

"Aro," She muttered.

A growl formed in my throat. "I'll kill them for taking you."

"No," Bella said worry thick in her voice. "They'll hurt you."

I stayed silent. I wanted revenge. I'd destroy those monsters for hurting my Bella. I still wondered about the two I recognized as Felix and Demetri and why I couldn't read their minds.

"Edward, are you going to let any of us see Bella?" Alice's voice asked.

Bella let go of me and went towards Alice. I stayed were I was glaring at the two Volturi.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" I asked hate clear in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

Demetri punched his arm which I halfway grinned at.

"Bella's power you idiot," Demetri said to Felix.

"Oh," Said Felix with a realizing look on his face.

Suddenly their thoughts went through my mind, hunting with Bella, pranking Jane and Alec, even one of Bella glaring at Jane Volturi who was on the ground screaming in pain.

"How?" I asked when they showed me the last one.

"Bella can copy any power of a vampire she's seen or met and she can block every power," Explained Demetri.

I smiled and turned to look at Bella who was being twirled in the air by Emmett. She hugged the few she hadn't yet hugged then skipped back to me.

"You've used Jane's power?" I asked surprised.

"Only when I'm really mad at a Volturi member," She smiled. If she were still human she would have blushed. "I used it this morning on Alec."

I chuckled.

"I've only used it on Alec, Jane, Aro, and Caius. If you count up the times I've used it it would be only about seven times. Most only in my failed attempts of escape," She admitted.

"Never would have thought you had it in you!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Bella's like an evil twin o-," Felix began but was suddenly on the ground.

After a second of everyone's confusion Felix stood.

"I appreciate that you used Alec's power instead of Jane's but if you ever use it again you will be dead," Felix said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know I'd never use Jane's power on a good person. Besides you know I can beat you in a fight," Bella laughed.

We all laughed. I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms back around her glad to have her back.


	6. Family (redone)

Princess

I own anything.

I apologize to anyone who really liked the last chapter but I'm going to change the story. I took the whole part about the werewolves and the imprinting out. You don't need to reread it but just forget the whole part with the two new characters and Jacob and everything. I'm going to make the wolves come in later and I'm still not sure if I should have the two characters I made up. Sorry.

Chapter 6 Family

-About an Hour Later Bella POV-

We all sat in the Cullen living room. I lay against Edward glad to finally have him back. He played mindlessly with my hair.

"When did you become vegetarians?" Emmett asked Demetri and Felix breaking the silence. He earned stern looks from almost every Cullen and Hale. "What?" He asked with a blank look toward Edward, Carlisle, and Esme.

Demetri and Felix chuckled.

"That was shortly after Bella came," Demetri answered.

"Haven't drank a human since," Said Felix proudly.

"If it weren't for Bella we'd still be killing innocent lives," Said Demetri. "Bella had to use her power a few times to stop us. I still think she's got some power or something. Just after she woke when Aro changed her she smelt a human and ran away."

Everyone turned towards me. I would have blushed if I were human.

"You turned around just after you were changed? Mature vampires have trouble with that," Carlisle asked surprised.

"Once she turned around mid-hunt," Said Felix.

"We still have trouble smelling the humans the Volturi drink," Said Demetri.

"The Volturi?" Edward asked confused.

"You know the Volturi. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Ja-" Felix was cut off by Demetri.

"He knows who they are," Demetri shook his head. "We left them when Bella wanted to leave. I'm still confused at why she didn't leave sooner. We'd been out hunting just the three of us before."

"I had a plan," I spoke up. "I'd get Aro's trust. Finally when he sent just you two out with me hunting I knew it would be easier to get away. But I couldn't leave. What if they kidnapped Charlie or Renee or another human? I had to wait until I was certain every human I knew was dead. And today…" I broke off.

Edward kissed my head. "You're amazing," He whispered into my hair.

"I love you," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," He said dazzling me.

"Get a room!" Emmett and Felix shouted at the same time then burst into booming laughter.

"Great two Emmetts and the laugh," Edward muttered.

"I've always thought Felix was like a twin of Emmett and Demetri was like a twin of Jasper," I said smiling. Jasper and Demetri looked at me then at each other. "But the laugh isn't bad. You should hear Jane's," I say remembering her snorts.

Felix begins to copy Jane's laugh. I cover my ears just as Emmett tries too. What a family!

Suddenly Alice stands.

"We better hurry before the Volturi come after Bella," Rosalie says standing following Alice.

"What are we doing?" Edward and I ask.

"The Volturi aren't coming after Bella," Demetri and Jasper say at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Esme asks confused.

"They're too scared of her power. They'll come after someone she loves. One of us, any of us who are out alone they'll come after. They'll take that person hold them as hostage until Bella agrees to come back to them," Demetri explains and Jasper nods.

"Well then we should all go shopping together!" Alice exclaims.

"Shopping?" Edward and I groan.

"We've got to make room for Bella, Felix, and Demetri," She says like it was obvious.

"Us," Felix and Demetri say shocked.

"We're not going to leave you on the streets. We've got two guest rooms," Alice says.

"We couldn't," Demetri says.

"We don't even need rooms," Says Felix.

"They're more for show. But I keep fashion magazines and clothes in mine and Jasper has his Civil war things. If a human were ever to come we'd need to look as if we're one of them."

"We couldn't," Demetri and Felix said.

"Your one of the family now," Esme said.

"If your family than you're going to have to deal with it," Alice laughed. "Who's driving?"

"I'm going to have to get used to you not being able to see the future," Jasper said.

"We could always teach Bella to take her shield off herself," Emmett said.

"That's possible," I asked hopefully.

"Most likely," Jasper answered.

I hope I could. I couldn't deal with Alice not seeing my future. But Edward being able to read my mind, I'll need to get used to that.

"Emmett can drive the jeep with Jasper, Felix, and Demetri," Said Alice laughing. "I'll drive the Volvo, don't worry Edward I'm not going to scratch it with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Edward you go with Bella in the Mercedes Gardian. There, good to go!" Alice said happily.


	7. Shopping

Princess

I don't own anything.

READ THIS RIGHT HERE EVEN IF YOU SKIP THE TOP PART YOU NEED TO READ: I'm sorry but I took the last part out of Chapter 6. I know I'm evil. I'm sorry if anyone really liked it but I took the whole part out with the wolves I'll introduce them later on and I'm not sure if I'll bring my own characters back in or not. Sorry.

Chapter 7 Shopping

-Inside a Mattress Warehouse-

"Felix, Demetri what kind of mattress would you like?" Alice asked strolling through the aisle glancing at everything.

"Uh," Felix had a blank look he hopped down from the mattress he and Emmett had been jumping on and stood beside Demetri.

"We don't really need," Demetri began but Alice simply cut him off raising a finger.

"I won't allow it. You two are going to get mattresses weather you like it or not," Alice said in a no-nonsense tone.

"But we don't even sleep," Felix complained.

"Shh-"Alice said quieting them.

Alice eventually had to choose mattresses for them because neither would choose themselves. She paid for them and asked for them to be delivered. She slipped the man a few extra hundred dollars so they'd be delivered today and then we made our way to the next store.

The next store was some fancy place I'd already forgotten the name of that sold clothes, jewelry, video games, and just about any other merchandise you could think of.

"Rosalie, would you like to help with the clothes?" Alice asked after getting the boys sizes.

"Yes," Rosalie said skipping to a rack of pricey shirts.

"Alice, I'm going to look at sheets and blankets and stuff like that with Carlisle," Declared Esme.

"Make sure they match well," Alice called just as Esme began to walk away.

"Emmett, Jasper," Rosalie began. "Go take Demetri and Felix to find things like books or CDs or video games," Rosalie said tossing him what looked like a lot of money. "Nothing stupid or a waste of money," She added before they could leave.

"Bella watch closely this could be the moment in your life when you learn about fashion."

I was off before she could finish the sentence. Edward and I strolled around alone wandering the store for about an hour. We had sat down on a small bench when Edward grabbed my hand and slowly slid my wedding ring off. He got down on one knee. I would have been tomato red if I were still human.

"Isabella Swan?" I remembered the day, he proposed when I didn't want to marry him. The way he looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow still scorching. "I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

He put the ring onto my hand and picked me up and twirled me in the air. As he sat me down he whispered to me.

"I love you."

"I love you more," I said smiling.

He chuckled. "I doubt that. No one could ever love someone as much as I love you."

"Leaving the exception of myself loving you."

"No, no Ms. Swan soon to be Cullen it is I whom loves you the most," He grinned.

"You must be mistaken Mr. Cullen. I do believe you love me very much but not as much as I love you."

"I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"Ladies, ladies," Says Emmett who just appeared. "You're both pretty." Edward glares at him as the identical laughter of Felix and the loud chuckles of Jasper and Demetri erupt.

When we leave each car is filled with bags which Demetri and Felix complained they didn't need but no one would hear it. I laughed at them as they tried to squish into the jeep with all the bags.


End file.
